Cartoon Story 2
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 2". ''Cast: *Woody - Balto (Balto)'' *''Buzz Lightyear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Jessie - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Mr. Potato Head - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) (w/Jerry Mouse as a extra) (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Mrs. Potato Head - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) (w/Mrs. Brisby as a extra) (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Slinky Dog - Blu (Rio)'' *''Rex - Bugs Bunny (w/Daffy Duck as a extra) (Looney Tunes)'' *''Hamm - Alex (Madagascar)'' *''Bo Peep - Jenna (Balto)'' *''Bullseye - Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Stinky Pete - Vincent (Over the Hedge)'' *''Squeeze Toy Alein Trio - The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Sarge's Soldiers - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Andy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster)'' *''Mrs. Davis - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning)'' *''Molly - Infant Melody (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea)'' *''RC - Dino (The Flintstones)'' *''Lenny - Iago (Aladdin)'' *''Fire Truck - Donkey (Shrek)'' *''Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang, Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Bears (Brother Bear), and Alleycats (The Aristocats)'' *''Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life)'' *''Trokia Goldfish - Nemo (Finding Nemo)'' *''Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures)'' *''Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae)'' *''Trokia Bulldog - Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2)'' *''Toy Train - Pedro (Rio)'' *''Mr. Shark - Nigel (Rio)'' *''Mr. Mike - Pluto (Disney)'' *''Roly Poly Clown - Tiger (An American Tail)'' *''Snake - Morton (Horton Hears A Who)'' *''Robot - Horton (Horton Hears A Who)'' *''Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie)'' *''Bo Peep's Sheep - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Etch - Roger Rabbit'' *''Mr. Spell - Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Rocky Gibraltar - Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Troll Doll - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Buster - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit)'' *''Evil Emperor Zurg - Scroop (Treasure Planet)'' *''Trash Can Toys - Gremlins (Gremlins)'' *''Wheezy - Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Al - Clayton (Tarzan) and Vector (Despicable Me)'' *''Geri the Cleaner - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan)'' *''Utility Belt Buzz - Luiz (Rio)'' *''Barbie Dolls - Female Cats'' *''Tour Guide Barbie - Felicity (Felidae)'' *''Rock Em' and Sock Em' Robots - Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats)'' *''Amy - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures)'' *''Amy's Barbie Doll - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *[[Flik|''Flik]]' (in Outtakes) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)' *Heimlich (in Outtakes) - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee)'' *''Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' ''Scenes: *Cartoon Story 2 part 1 - Opening Credits/Courage, Muriel, & Eustace's Mission'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 2 - Balto's Lost Hat/It's Gromit!'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 3 - Balto's Tail Gets Ripped!'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 4 - Balto Meets Mushu/Dognapped by Clayton'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 5 - Clayton's Plan'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 6 - The Roundup Gang'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 7 - "Balto's Roundup"'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 8 - Balto Nearly Loses His Ripped Tail'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 9 - Crossing the Road'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 10 - Arrival At the Vector/At Dwayne's Cartoon Barn'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 11 - Dog Switch/The Cats Aisle'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 12 - Vector's Plan'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 13 - Twilight Sparkle's Story ("When She Loved Me")'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 14 - Searching for Balto'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 15 - Into the Vents'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 16 - To the Rescue/Balto Stays'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 17 - Battle with Scroop'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 18 - Chasing Clayton and Vector'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 18 - Balto Vs. Vincent/Saving Twilight Sparkle'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 19 - Welcome Home'' *''Cartoon Story 2 part 20 - Outtakes/End Credits'' Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Pixar Collection